Every One Deserves A Second Chance
by readingbug123
Summary: Amanda is a 16 yr old girl who just went through a terrible accident involving her parents. She is now adopted and a new "big sister" to three younger children. She moves with her new family to a small reservation just outside of a small town. Alot happen
1. Chapter 1

"Waa! Waa!" Newborn Faith cried; she must have been hungry. I sat there awkwardly, not sure what to do with a crying baby. We were on our way to Forks, a full truck with my new "family"; The Andrews. They had just adopted me 2 days and 17 hours ago. I was now the older "sis" to a 6 year old girl Hope, a 5 year old boy Brandon, and 2 days and 15 hours old girl, Faith. Jen and John, or what they are trying to be to me now, Mom and Dad were singing to a country song. I didn't mind that, I liked country. My mother had grown up in Houston Texas for her whole life and loved country so I was used to the music.

"Amanda, Sweetheart could you dig into Faith's dipper bag and get her bottle, warm it up and feed her. The warmer should be in the bag to." Jen asked politely. I hated when she called me Sweetheart. I didn't mind helping her with Faith. I'm crazy about babies, my mom always use to tell me that I had baby fever. That was one thing I could talk to her about. Now that I think about it, I could have talked to her about some of my other problems, but I was just too stubborn to even think about talking to them. That's another thing I regret. Wish I could take that back, if only I had had more time.

I found her bottle and plugged in the warmer to heat it. I gave Faith her 'sucky' to stop her from crying. She wasn't that bad, she wasn't the type to scream her head off. She was an easy baby. After about 10 minutes the bottle was heated and I fed her. I wish she were my own, I wish I had at least one person left to love me. Faith fell asleep right after that.

We have been driving for 17 hours and have 3 more to go. It has been pure hell. Once we get to Forks, I will not set foot in another car for a month! And of course I had to sit in the middle so I could look after Faith. Brandon was leaning against me sleeping. I felt bad for the little guy, his head kept falling forward and he would snap it back to the seat. I pulled my arm around him and let him lean on the side of my breast. When I was with mom and dad, I was the baby in the family. I had two older brothers, Mark and Kessler. Kessler had died in a car accident 3 years ago, and Mark had disappeared right after he graduated from high school. I hear from him once and a while, but I don't know when I will hear him now. He doesn't even know that I got adopted.

"Thank you Amanda for helping out with the kids" Jen said as she turned to look at me. She smiled when she saw my arm around her son. Hope turned around from where she was sitting in the middle of the front seat. She laughed at the look on Brandon's face. The kid does have weird expressions when he sleeps. I stuck my tongue out at her and smiled. She giggled and turned around. Hope had dark brown eyes and round cheeks, but she was skinny for her age. She also had very beautiful, short cut brown hair. Needless to say she was as cute as a bottom. Brandon had short spiky dark hair and was short for his age. He was clingy and liked to always be by my side, until I got mad, that is.

When I was at home with all my friends and mom and dad, I was always angry. The simplest things would tick me off. I wasn't sure why, it just wasn't a good time for me. My mom and I always got into fights; my dad was too caught up in his work to even notice me. I missed them so much.


	2. Chapter 2

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't even noticed that I had started to pull at my hair again. I stopped as soon as I realized it. Great, I thought I had gotten over that habit. Whenever I was upset, or mad I would started to pull at my hair unconsciously and I would end up taking out chunks of my hair. My mom always got on my case about it. She would even catch me before I would do it, I remember asking her how she knew I was about to pull, and she said 'A mother always knows'. We were on a picnic when I was about 14, up on our favourite hill. It over looked the city and lakes. It was truly a beautiful sight. The wild flowers would always grow and mom and I would pick a couple to put around the house. She told me that it was like we were bringing the feeling of summer back with us into the house. I must have dozed off thinking about happier times, because the next thing I knew John was waking me up.

"'Manda, we are home." I smiled up at him while I thought to myself. This isn't home, home is where you took me away from; 20 hours away. "Can you grab Faith for me and bring her inside? I'm going to grab Brandon. He's beat." While John walked around the truck, I moved Brandon away from me towards the door. John picked him up and took him inside. It wasn't dark out, around 2pm when we arrived. We drove all night yesterday and all today. We only stopped for bathroom breaks and a couple hours for John to rest. We didn't actually move to Forks, we moved to a reservation right outside of it. The Andrews' family were Native American, I wasn't.

I unbuckled the now awake Faith and got out; I shut the door and walked around the truck to the other side so I could get Faith and the bag. She had a smile on her face and was staring at me. I was briefly attacked with the feeling of having her to myself. I picked her up and placed her in my arms. I rocked her gently back and forth. I hadn't realized I had teared up until I saw one drop onto her face. I wiped it off then wiped my face. I grabbed my purse and shut the door. Walking into the house was, well it was hard to explain. I had a good feeling but at the same time, so much was holding me back; what lead up to me being here, with this family that I had been placed into. It was too much to handle. I put the bag down and moved Faith around so I could look for her sling. I found it at the bottom and put it around my neck. I placed Faith into in and went to find Jen.

"Hey, Jen. Umm, would it be okay if I go for a walk? I really need to stretch my legs…" I found Jen in the kitchen; it was a pretty good size. Had a lot of counter space and, thank god, a dish washer. I remember when my mom complained about having no counter space and dad and her got into it. They laughed at each other after about the stupid things they fought about. They were so in love. I wish that one day I cou-

"Amanda! Hello? Anyone in there?" Jen was waving her hands in my face. I flinched back.

"What? Oh, sorry I was just thinking…"

"So can I? I will take Faith so you don't have to watch her." Luckily John had people come in and put furniture in, so we already had a couch and chair and new beds and everything.

"Well, don't you want to see your bedroom first?" Jen asked. I nodded and she walked me down a hallway. The first door was the bathroom, then there was Brandon room and across from his was Hope's. Then Faith's, and at the very end was mine. I opened the door and gasped. It was a big room and had a queen size bed in the middle. There was a sliding door in it that led outside to the back yard. There was blue curtain over it. A green dresser was at the end of the bed. The room was surrounded by dolphins. Did I mention I was obsessed with Dolphins? There were dolphin books and pictures. The walls were painted an underwater theme. With coral reefs and so many fish, there were dolphins and whales and even sharks. It was like a dream. I turned back to see Jen standing in the door way.

"Hunny, don't cry. It's going to be okay." She pulled me into a hug, but it was awkward because Faith was between us. I laid my head on her shoulder and calmed myself down.

"It's beautiful, Jen" My voice cracked. She pulled back and kissed me on the forehead and then bent down and gave a Faith a kiss too.

"Why don't you go for a walk and I'll start super. Then we will talk while eating okay?" I nodded and walked out the sliding doors.

The back yard was a decent size. It had a big tree in the back of it. My mother would have loved it. She always had a weird thing for trees, saying 'they hold so many secrets and memories for people all over.' I guess I finally understand what she meant. I smiled up at it. Oh how I miss her.

Today was a nice day, it was a little chilly for my short shorts and tank top but I would be fine. I walked out the back gate into a field and start walking towards the street. It seemed like a small place. I was walking past my new school that was only a block away from the house. I could get use to this place. It seemed like it was a hard place to get into trouble, which was a good thing. I was done with trouble for a while. I was rubbing Faiths back through the sling and she was making baby talk to me.

"Is that right, sweet pea? I totally agree with you, I think I'm going to like living here." I was looking down at her, while she smiled up at me. I glanced up and saw three tall guys that were shirtless, with nice bodies, walking towards me. They all were really hot and looking at me. I smiled shyly at them.

"You must be the new chick right?" The one in the middle asked when they got closer. I stopped and placed my hand on Faith's tummy. Her little fingers instantly gripped onto mine.

"Umm, I guess so?"

"Well did you just move in? I haven't seen you around." The middle one answered again. The one on the right of him was eyeing Faith and the other was totally checking me out.

"Yeah, I moved in with the Andrews' family. I'm Amanda"

"Embry" The middle one said. He stuck his hand out and I had to walk a little to reach it. I placed mine in his and noticed he was a little warm. I just ignored it. I gave him a polite smile and he returned it.

"I'm Quil" Said the one on the left; the one that was and still is checking me out.

"Hi" I looked over at the other one that was now staring at me with an intense expression. Quil elbowed him.

"Uh, Hi. I'm Jake" I looked up into his eyes and he gave me the most beautiful smile I had ever seen.

"Um; Uh… Hi guys" I stuttered. Faith pulled my finger into her mouth.

"Um this is my little… umm. Well, I guess, sister, Faith." I moved closer to them so they could see her.

"Sister. Oh okay" Jake said. I guess he thought she was mine.

"Yeah" I gave him a little laugh.

"So how can you be sisters when she is brown and you're white? I mean, this is a reservation… Oh that came out rude. I didn't mean it…" Quil trailed off as Embry slapped the back of his head.

"It's okay; I'm going to have to explain it a lot anyways. I'm adopted. The Andrews' family adopted me after the accident…." I looked to the ground not really wanting to talk about what had happened.

"Well that was nice of them. I'm sure if you stay on our good sides, you can have some body guards around. Nobody will be picking on you." Embry said and when I met his eyes he winked at me. I smiled and laughed.

"Yeah, you guys are freakishly big; must be something in the water." They laughed at my lame attempt to be funny.

"Where were you headed?" Jake asked

"Nowhere really. I have been stuck in the truck for 20 hours entertaining a 5 year old, and a 6 year old, and this one. And I have only known the family for 2 days. So I decided to get out." We had started walking the way I had come.

"20 hours, that sucks. Well you're welcome to hang out with us." Quil offered.

"I might just bring you up on that. I will have to take Faith home though in a bit." We walked a little bit more and they showed me where the store was and the garage where they get their trucks fixed. It was such a great feeling to feel accepted. They didn't judge me at all. We walked for what felt like for hours when my cell phone went off. I had forgotten that it was in my short pockets.

"Hold on." I slid the screen to answer the call. "Hello?"

"Hi Sweetie." Jon said from the other line. I rolled my eyes at the boys and walked away a couple of steps.

"What's up?"

"Jen just wanted me to tell you that dinner is almost ready."

"Okay, well I'm just walking with some guys, they are showing me around. I'll be there in 15 okay?"

"Sounds good" We said good bye then hung up.

"Who was that, Sweetie?" Embry joked. I stuck my tongue out at him and started walked towards my new house. When we got to the drive way, I turned to the boys. They all were smiling at me.

"Well I better get inside…" I smiled at them. "Thank you for showing me around, it meant a lot."

"No problem, would you like to come to a bonfire tonight? My friends and I are going to have one down at first beach" Jake asked, he shot me that 100% smile again and I was dazed for a moment.

"I would love to. Where is first beach?"

"Why don't I just come get you? We can walk there together?" Jake asked. He has a hopeful look on his face. I agreed and he told me what time he would be here and told me to pack a pair of sweat pants and a sweater in case I get cold.


	3. Chapter 3

When I walked into the house, Jen was at the door with a wide grin on planted on her face. I couldn't hold off my own smile.

"What?"

"Who were they!" Jen asked nudging her head towards the door. I smiled at her.

"Jake, Embry and Quil."

"Where did you meet them?" She was smiling so big now and giggling.

"I was walking and bumped into them, I guess news travels fast around here. They knew I was the new kid here. So they showed me around a little. Jake, he's the hottest, he has this amazing smile. Ah. So anyways he asked me to go to a bonfire tonight. I told him it was okay if I went, but I can cancel if it's not okay with you. I'm going to respect your rules." I said to Jen. She looked at me for a while then walked towards me and wrapped me into a hug. Again it was weird because Baby Faith was between us.

"Yes, you can go. But first you have to eat. I'm so glad that you are here with us 'Manda" She whispered into me ear, then let go and we went into the kitchen.

After dinner I went to my room to get my bag packed. I gasped as I walked in again. It's going to take a while to get use to this. I unpacked my back pack. It had my clothes in it that I had packed to go to my friends place, the night of the accident. I still can't believe it's only been 2 days. It feels like it's been years, with everything that happened. I sat on the floor against the bed and held onto the locket my mother had given me when I was 5. I haven't gone a day without wearing it, and I don't plan on starting anytime soon. I took it off and opened up to see the little picture of me, when I was 6 with my mom and dad. I ran my finger over the picture and let the tears out. I started to sob; I couldn't hold it in anymore. Everyone was in the living room so I knew it was safe to cry. I felt the pain inside my stomach. I felt the pain taking over. My legs and arms went numb. Why did they have to go? Why me? My door opened then and Hope walked in. She stood there and looked at me. I tried to stop crying, but I couldn't.

"MOM!" Hope yelled out into the hallway. "Mom! Hurry! She's hurting!" She ran into my room and fell down by my side and wrapped her little arms around my neck, I moved so I could wrap my arms around her. I pulled her into my lap and just held onto her. Jen walked in and was stopped dead in her tracks. She recovered and walked over to us and sat down on the other side of me. Hope held onto me as I shook with cries. I calmed down after a while and moved so she was sitting between my legs. I looked up to Jen and she was crying herself.

"Jen, Its okay. I'm okay now. I just couldn't… I mean, I can't… everything is so hard; so new." She looked at me then and gave me a weak smile. I had to be strong for them. I'm not going to rip her family apart because of my mistakes. I gave her a quick hug then stood up.

"So what do you think of this sweater? Do you think it will look okay with this shirt? I mean its kind dark…actually I can't wear this. It's just not me anymore. The last time I wore this I …umm…" I looked over at Hope then at Jen. Busted. "Umm, I was just getting into trouble." I gave them a pathetic smile.

"I think I have a sweater that would look good with that shirt. And I think we are about the same size." Jen left then returned with a white lulu lemon sweater that had different shades of green on it. It had flowers with the steams on it. I tried it on and decided that it would work with my yellow tank top.

"Now, are you going to change into jeans or anything?"

"Nah, Jake said to wear this and just pack a sweater and sweatpants because it is pretty hot around the fire. Oh that reminds me, it was so weird, when I shook Embry's hand, and it was oddly warm. And he seemed like he was waiting for my reaction to it. I just ignored it."

"Hmm, That is-"She was interrupted by a knock on the front door. I looked at Jen and smiled. I ran to Hope, picked her up and spun her. She squealed.

"He's here, come on lets go let the hottie in." I put her down and ran out to the hallway and then to the front entrance. I was about to open the door when I turned towards Hope.

"I look okay?" I whispered to her, remembering that I hadn't washed my face after my breakdown. She nodded and smiled at me. I opened the door to see Jake leaning against the door frame. He was still wearing the cut off shorts but this time he had a tight black shirt on. He is so sexy. He smiled my smile. I smiled back.

"Come in Jake." He walked in and flashed his smile at Hope, who ran towards me and hide. I laughed at her. I bent down and picked her up.

"Jake, this is my new best friend-"I poked Hope's nose; making her giggle "- Hope, this is my friend Jake" She just looked at him. "You're supposed to shake his hand." I whispered in her ear. She shot her hand out to him. He laughed and took it.

"Well hello there Hope, If I may say, you are just as beautiful as your sister." He glanced up at me and smiled then looked back to Hope. She smiled at him and turned to me in my arms.

"He's a keeper!" We all laughed. Jen walked around the corner and smiled gently at Jake. He offered her his hand and introduced himself.

"Hi, Jake. I'm Jen, Amanda's adoptive mother" She smiled again, but at me this time. This is going to take time to get used to; adoptive mother. John and Brandon walked in.

We all introduced each other then I put Hope down and said my good byes. I was about to walk out when I remember something.

"Oh, Jen, John. When do I have to be back in?" They looked at each other and smiled.

"You can stay out as late as you want, just make sure you keep in contact okay?" John said. I nodded then said good night.

"It was nice to meet you all, I'll get her home safely" Jake said and nodded towards John. Behind Jakes back, Jen winked at me.


	4. Chapter 4

"So how was the rest of your day?" Jake asked as we were walking away from my house.

"Emotional." I laughed quietly. I reached up to touch my locket and noticed that it wasn't on my neck. "Jake, I have to run back and get something. You can wait here if you want." I turned around and started running. I looked over to see Jake right beside me.

"Race you to your drive way." Jake challenged. I started running full speed away from him and got good distance, but the next thing I knew he was in front of me and in my drive way. I stopped and caught my breath.

"How did you do that? I was kicking your behind pretty good for a while." I stood up and walked over to where he was. It wasn't that hard to catch my breath, I was in track and field for years, and I use to run every morning.

He bent down so his could whisper in my ear. "Magic" I laughed and stepped around him. I walked to the door and opened it.

"It's just me, I forgot something."

"Okay, Sweetie."

I went to my new room and bent down by my new bed. There. It was still open and my mom was smiling up at me.

"I love you" I whispered. I got up and turned around and ran into something that felt oddly like a brick wall. I would have fallen if Jake didn't wrap his arms around me.

"Hang in there, Buttercup" Jake said. I stepped back out of his arms.

"What did you just call me?"

"Uh...buttercup?"

"Where did you hear that?"

"I don't know, why?"

"My dad always called me that…" I looked down at the locket to see my dad. Jake came and stood beside me.

"Is this your mom and dad?"

"Was. This was my mom and dad."

"Oh…. My mom passed way when I was young." I looked up into his eyes and saw that he understood what I was going through.

"My mother and father died 2 days ago while I was at a friend's house." I looked back down at the locket and closed it, I handed Jake the ends and turned around, picking up my long brown hair. He brought the necklace around me and I felt his fingers rub against the back of my neck. They were as warm as Embry's.

"There." I turned around and fixed my hair. I saw Jake watching me out of the corner of my eye. I smiled up at him, went onto my tippy toes and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, Jake." He smiled at me.

"Anytime"

We were walking down the beach when Embry and Quil caught up to us. They were just wearing the cut offs. Both looking rather yummy.

"Do you guys always walk around half naked?" I smiled "Not that I'm complaining or anything." They laughed at me but didn't answer me. Hmm, weird. I looked towards the ground and noticed that only Jake and I were wearing shoes. "Just so you know, you forgot to put on shoes before leaving your house." Embry and Quil looked down and smiled.

"They never wear shoes; it's kind of weird actually." Jake said, but he wasn't off the hook so easily.

"You weren't wearing shoes earlier. So what's your excuse?" I smiled at him to show him I was joking.

"I don't have one. I mean I hang out with these to weirdo's a lot so they rub off on me. I had to keep reminding myself to wear shoes and a shirt to your place." He laughed at himself. We were just walking up to a group of kids sitting around a fire. Jake was right, it was hot around here. We walked over to a tall man' wearing only shorts, probably in his mid-20s.

"Sam, this is the new girl, Amanda, Amanda this is our friend Sam." Jake introduced us. Sam looked like he was a very serious person but he had a nice smile.

"Hello Amanda, Welcome to the reserve. I hope you enjoy it here. This is my fiancée, Emily." A woman turned towards us and smiled. She was beautiful; even with the three scars running down the right side of her face.

"Hi Emily, it's nice to meet you" I looked her in the eyes and smiled kindly.

"You too. Where did you move in?"

"Right behind the old baseball fields. I was adopted by the Andrews' family." I said to her, I looked down as I said the last part; not wanting to see their reaction.

"Oh yes, that's a beautiful house. Sam and I looked at it but decided to stay at my house. Your welcome to come by anytime, we can get to know each other better. My cousin's live around your place, Leah and Seth Clearwater. And their mother Sue." I looked up to see Emily smiling. I liked her already. Everything she said touched my heart.

"Thanks" I hadn't noticed that Jake and Sam had left until I heard Jake calling me over to where he stood by Sam, Quil and two other guys that were only wearing shorts. I turned back to Emily.

"What is up with the guys around here wearing nothing but shorts?" We both laughed, "well I better go see what he wants. Bye" Once I got over to the group of guys, I felt like a little girl.

"Why are you guys so tall? I mean, I feel like a little girl!" They laugh. Jake introduced me to the other two guys, Paul and Jared.

"And don't worry about our heights; it's our bites you gotta look out for." I looked up at Paul, confused. He winked at me, and I instantly understood his joke. I looked down at the ground and blushed, smiling.

"Thanks for the tip" We all talked for a bit and I got to know Jake a lot better. After about an hour of just talking, Emily called the girls over to get their food ready. I grabbed a plate and put some potato chips on it and a bun, dressing it in ketchup and relish. I was allergic to mustard. I was about to grab a stick and a hot dog when Jake snatched it before I could.

"Want me to make you one?" He asked. I agreed and went and sat beside him. He made it perfectly.

"Nice wiener" He looked at me and I winked. I knew he would take it in a dirty way. He laughed at me and so did Embry who was sitting on the other side of Jake. After I ate my hotdog and Jake ate like 10 hot dogs, He asked me to go for a walk down the beach.


	5. Chapter 5

** Authors Notes

In this story, Bella does have Renesmee and Jake loves her, but doesn't imprint on her. The fight with the Volturi has already happened and after Jake left again. The Cullen's and Jake act as if they are a family. They just get along great! I do NOT own Twilight or any of the characters other than Amanda and the Andrews' family **

We walked in silence for most of the walk, just enjoying the night time sky. I shivered from the loss of heat from the fire. I remember once when my mom was away on a business trip, my dad took my out to a lake he always fished at and we lay under the night sky and he pointed out all the pictures that were made up from the stars. I still remember some of them.

"We should stop here." We were far enough away from the fire, that all I could see was a faint light in the distance and echoed voices. I lay down in the dry sand and looked up at the sky trying to find the Big Dipper.

"Look! A shooting star, make a wish!" Jake suddenly called out. I looked to where he was pointing. He was right; a beautiful star was shooting across the night sky. I closed my eyes and made a wish

I wish, hmm, I wish that my mom and dad are looking over me, and seeing that I'm trying to change, and be myself. I wish that they are doing well in Heaven, and I wish they knew I loved them

I open my eyes just as the star was disappearing. I looked over to where Jake was laying down beside me. He still had his eyes shut and looked so young. He suddenly turned and looked at me. I smiled at him and he gave me a shy smile back.

"What did you wish for?" He asked

"I can't tell you! It wouldn't come true then!" I said. He laughed at me for believe that.

"Whatever." I stuck my tongue out at him. "How old are you Jacob?"

"Just turned 17, you?"

"Just about 17. You look way older then that; like about 26" I sat up and looked him over. "And you're so tall!" I reached his face and he smiled while sitting up. I hadn't noticed that we were laying so close to each other, until my shoulder bumped his bicep.

"I'm 7 feet, not that tall."

"You're taller than Sam, how old is he?"

"In his 20s"

"Exactly!" I smiled up at him and he looked at me with- what is that? That look he is giving me. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked

"Like what?"

"Just, like that" I said waving my hand in his face. He laughed and lay down again. I lay beside him, the back of our hands touching.

"I like to think that my mom is up there watching me, watching us right now." I looked at the sky and smiled.

"Yeah, my mom and dad are up there somewhere too. I bet they like it, being able to see my every move." I laughed nervously. "Or else, knowing my dad they got lost on the way there and he is too stubborn to ask for directions." Oh my gosh, did I seriously just say that.

"Ha-ha, I don't think you can get lost in Heaven" Jake said

"He would find away" I sighed and sat up again. It's too soon to be talking like this.

"I know it's hard, Amanda. But I want you to know, that I will be here for you. You can talk to me. I understand what it's like to lose someone you love."

"But they didn't even know I loved them. I was never around and when I was, I was high or I was yelling at them. I didn't treat them right at all. I mean, I would leave without telling anyone, and sometimes for 2 or 3 days. I loved them, I was just so angry with myself; I guess I took it out on them." Jacob wrapped his arms around me.

"It's okay to cry, Amanda. And I think they knew you loved them, parents always know. I'm so sorry for your lost." My tears had snuck up on me again and they were gently rolling down my face.

"It feels like it's been years since they have been gone, I guess it was me that was gone though. I mean, I never let them in. It's only been two days and I have been so over whelmed with feelings that I have been hiding from for years. I don't know what to do with myself. I try to put on a brave face in front of the kids and everyone. It's just so hard." Jake held onto me for what felt like forever. We were so close that I felt like I was losing myself and becoming one with him. After a while, I pulled away and shyly wiped at my face and nose.

"So beautiful." Jake said quietly, I didn't think I was supposed to hear him. He didn't know that I had really good hearing. I was actually teased when I was younger. I looked over at him, and smiled.

"Thank you again for understanding, Jake. I feel like we have known each other for a ages already." The last time I had said my thanks to him, I had kissed him on the cheek. I really want to kiss him on the lips, but I have only known him for not even a day. I looked down at my hands that were folded in my lap. Great, now I'm making this awkward.

Jake cleared his throat. "I think we should be getting back to the fire now." I stood up silently and started walking towards the faint light of the fire. Jake was walking beside me when he suddenly grabbed my hand. It was so warm. I looked up to him and he smiled timidly. I smiled back. I was holding Jake's hand. I had held plenty of hands before but this time, I could really feel it. I mean I felt like I was actually making a connection with him.

We were close to the fire when he stopped in front of me.

"Do you want to come with me tomorrow to a friend's house? I haven't seen her for a long time and I was just wondering maybe, you would like to come. She used to go to Forks High school. Or we could do something else." He looked at me, as if he wanted me to say no. But maybe he need some support to see her again? I do own him that much.

"Sure, I would like that" I smiled at him. He smiled a sad smile back. Hmm, I wonder what that was about. We started walking once more and came to the fire. The people who noticed that we were back stared at something in-between Jake and I. I looked down and saw our joined hands. I dropped his hand fast and felt a blush crawl over my face. Jake laughed and sat down. I looked up and saw that everyone had gone back to talking. I spotted Emily talking to a little girl and decided to go sit with them.

"Hey there" Emily said. She smiled and invited me to sit down beside the the girl.

"Hi"

"I'm Claire!" She said and crept onto my lap. "I still think you look like Bella" She said in a sing song voice. She is such a cutie!

"Who's Bella, Hunny?"

"Bella is Jake's girlfriend." She said in a 'duh' kind of tone.

"Oh"

"Actually—"Emily said, giving Claire a stern look "— Bella is Jake's old best friend. But she doesn't come around anymore" She gave me an uncertain smile.

"Why not?"

"Umm, she got married and had a child."

"Wow"

"Yeah, she's only like 18 or something. It really hurt Jake. He hasn't been himself until actually tonight, with you." I looked over to where Jake, Embry and Quil were talking. Now that I'm looking for signs, I can see that Embry and Quil seemed to be caution of what they were saying to him. And Sam is watching from the other side of the fire, as if expecting Jake to explode at any moment.

"He invited me to go to a friend's house with him tomorrow, he said that he hadn't seen her for a long time, and that she use to go to Forks High School. Do you think its Bella?" I looked back to Emily who was now staring at Sam. I once again looked at Sam and he was now walking over to where Jake was. He grabbed Jakes shirt and pulled him up. I was about to call out to tell Sam to stop because of the look on Jakes face. He looked frightened. But then Sam said something too low for me to hear, I only saw his mouth move and Jake relaxed. Sam let him go and Jake started to walk towards me.

"Hey I have to head home and check on my dad. Sam's being prissy…. Anyways, do you want me to walk you home?" He smiled at me.

"It would just be you and I, right?" I whispered to him. His smile turned into the 100% one that I had already fallen in love with, and only seen him wear it 3 or 4 times.

"Yes, just you and I Babe" He laughed as I got up and got my bag. I unzipped it and put the sweater on.

"It was nice to meet all of you. Thank you for everything. Hopefully I'll see you in school." I said to everyone around the fire. I got "yeah" and "see you later" and "nice meeting you". I waved once more and turned towards Jake. We walked in silent until we reached the parking lot of the beach.

"So, are we still up for seeing that friend of yours tomorrow?" I asked Jacob, who was watching his feet move.

"Umm, hopefully."

"Can I ask you something? It's okay if is personal and you don't want to answer."

"Ask away"

"What did Sam say to you? I got scared when he picked you up like that. I mean, he hasn't hurt you before, has he?"

"Oh, you saw that? He was just upset at something that I had said. That's why he is sending me home. And no, Sam would never hurt me. We are just like brothers, we fight but nothing meaningful."

"Okay, so you're going to be safe, like around him?" I felt stupid asking it, but I had to know. Jake started laughing so hard, he actually stopped walking and bent down. I blushed, glared at him and started walking again. It took him awhile to realize it.

"Amanda, wait up!" I kept walking. He jogged towards me and stilled in front of me. I looked down at my feet. "Hunny, look at me" He put his hand under my chin and moved it so I had no choice but to look at him. But he didn't know that I was smarted then that. I shut my eyes. He chucked "I laugh because I think that it's cute that you are worried for me. But like you said, I'm taller than he is, and we have the same strength. You don't have to worry about me, okay?" I nodded as best as I could, but he had a good hold on my chin. "I have a sudden urge to kiss you right now." I opened my eyes and found him staring at my lips. I smiled a teasing smile at him and put my right hand on his chest and my left hand on his hand that was holding my face. I gently pulled at it, but it didn't move. Jacob got the idea and he pulled away.

"Jake, there's something you should know about me. I have a rule. I don't kiss guys on the first date." His smile reached his ears. Not sure why he is smiling because I had just refused his kiss.

"How about the second? I promise I won't make a move on you until you're ready. 'Manda, would you like to come to my place tomorrow night for dinner? You can meet my father" I smiled. A boy had never really asked my out on a date. I mean, I have been asked to their house for moves, but just so they can make out with me.

"I would love too. We can go there after you friends place."

"Okay"

"Who is your friend anyways?" Jake was silent for a while. He was thinking. Who has to think about their friends names?

"Alice, we will be going to Alice's house." Whew, so it's not Bella's house. So there shouldn't be any drama.

"Okay, so pick me up at…?"

"Noon?"

"Sure" We walked up to my house and I awkwardly stood by my door. Do I kiss him? I want to but I don't really know him. And here we are in an awkward silence, again. Great.

"So, Um thanks for inviting me to the fire tonight. It was good to meet some people before school starts. And thanks for, um, letting me have my weak moment." Jake moved closer to me and wrapped his arms around me. He gave me the biggest hug in my life! "Jacob can't breathe" He loosened his grip but didn't let go. He leaned back and looked into my eyes.

"I want to get to know you better Amanda, there's something about you. I hope you will give me a chance." He wrapped his hand around my chin, for the second time that night. Here it goes. He stared to lean in and I closed my eyes. I could feel his breath on my face. I was defiantly falling for this guy. At the last moment, he moved my face to the left and kissed my cheek. I smiled to myself. Of course, he's such a tease.

"There's something you should know about me. I like breaking rules. But I don't break promises. I have to gain your respect first. Second date." He leaned away and let go of me. I missed the odd warmth of him the minute his arms life my body.

"Good Night Jake."

"Night"

** So? How Do You Like It So Far! Comment Please! Tell Me What You Like, What You Dislike. Anything And Everything Helps! 3 **


End file.
